the immortal lovers
by akatsukixsakura4ever
Summary: sasuke kills sakuras mom and dad and her life takes a turn for ther worst or for the best...( hidasaku hidanxsakura ) rated m for sex, blood (come on people its hidan there has to be blood) , and language (and again its hidan what is there to say...oh ya and sakura thats is i think) *disconnected please adopt by pm me*
1. Chapter 1 it all starts from here on out

a girl about the age of 15 was kneeling over two bodies crying and blood all over her face

"w-why…. why sasuke why did you kill them"

the girl yelled the last part at a boy about her age with black hair and red eyes whose name was sasuke uchiha her first love and her team mate. the boy looked at his pink haired teammate with emotionless eyes

"they were in my way sakura"

"in you way to do what sasuke to kill your brother...you killed my family just so you could get to your brother"

sakuras had tears running down her face the tears mixed with the blood of her parents

"sasuke you're dead to me"

sasuke just shrugged and took off and headed to orochimaru's. sakura sat there with the blood and tears on her face and her eyes that usu to be filled with happiness and love began to change into eyes of revenge and hatred

'sasuke uchiha i swear on my life i will kill you and get my revenge'

that night 5 years ago sakura haruno made the vow that had made her into what she was today the strongest kunoichi in her village she was even stronger than her sensei tsunade who was the hokage.

* * *

sakura was on her way to tsunade's office, she was called down by her so called best friend naruto uzumaki also know as the kyuubi host of the hero of the leaf. as sakura walked up to the door and knocked she waited of the 'enter' and when she got it she walked in to see sasuke uchiha the boy she had wanted to kill ever since that night

"what is he doing here tsunade-sama"

sakura asked with anger and hatred dripping from her mouth like snake venom

"sakura sasuke has decided to come back to help us go against the akatsuki and he will be staying here from now on"

when tsunade had said that sakuras was sure if her eye where going to pop out of her head

"but tsunade-sama he killed my parents not to mention he also killed countless of other kohnan ninji"

sakura tried to put some shine back into her teachers head but nothing she said would go through her teachers thick skull

"fine have it your way the hokage-sama"

sakura said walking out of the hokage's tower and to her house slamming the door shut when she got there

"who the hell does she think she is letting that bastard back into the village

sakura yelled

'THAT OLD HAG HAS SOME NERVE AND TO THINK SHE EVEN THOUGHT IT WAS A GOOD IDEA TO TELL US FIRST I SHOULD GO AND GIVE HER A GOOD ASS KICKING FOR THIS'

"oh we will enter just you wait we will get our revenge on this village and sasuke as well..patience is the key to winning"

sakura said with a evil gin on her face as she walked through her house and up to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for tomorrow. as sakura went to sleep that night she never notice that there was a figure with red eyes outside her window watching her. the shadow figured laughs evilly

"now its time to finish the lass haruno in my way of revenge"

the dark figured snuck into her bedroom and was about to stab her in the heart when sakura pulled a kunai out of no where and stopped his sword from touching her

"hello sasuke how have you been"

the figure stepped into the moonlight show that it was in fact sasuke but he was grinning

"sakura do you really think you can win against me when you are still a weak little fangirl"

sakura growled at him and she jumped at him intending to kill him but he dodged and started her arm

"ahhh"

sakura screamed as she fell to the floor clinching her arm in pain and sasuke walked up to her

"sakura you will alway be so weak"

sasuke said before standing her in the heart with his chidori nagashi. as sakura started to fade into consciousness she watched as sasuke walked away from her and jump out of her window

'no i have to kill him i will seek out my revenge..i can't die not by his hands'

sakura thought as she went completely unconscious. when sakura opened her eyes she was face to face with a man that had jet black spike hair that just barely covered his ears, but he also had black and white eyes. the man wore a black feir zip up jacket with no shirt under it and a pair of black skinny jeans with a chain around it but what caught.

'wow h-he's hot'

sakura thought and the man smirked

"why thank you sakura-chan"

sakuras eyes widened

"h-how do y-you know m-my name"

the mans smirk just grew when sakura asked that

'i know your name because dear sakura i am the god of destruction and death joshin'

sakura just stood there in silence

'sakura do you wish to take revenge on those who have wronged you"

sakura nodded her head

"y-yes"

she managed to say not looking at the jashin

"sakura if i grant you immortality so you can live you would have to give me something in return"

sakura shot her head up to look at him

"anything i'll do anything to get my revenge"

the jashin smiled and nodded

"very well sakura to repay me for my kindness you will give me sacrifices and become one of my followers"

sakura agreed with out a hesitation and with that agreement sakuras fate was sealed because jashin had plans for her and another one of his followers.


	2. Chapter 2 hidan comes

when sakura finally opened her eyes again she was still in her room and it looked to be about midnight from what she could tell

'uh hey inner w-was that just a dream or did we really just meet probably the hottest god alive'

'I-I DON'T KNOW AND IF WE DID WOULD HE EVEN BE ALIVE'

'who knows i just need a nice hot shower'

sakura thought before getting up and walking over to her bathroom, but on the way there she passed a mirror and what scared her was the fact that she looked completely different.

'inner what the hell is going on why is my skin like ghose white'

sakura yelled in her head

'S-SAKURA I-I DON'T THINK IT WAS A DREAM'

'inner what do you-'

"ahh"

sakura screamed when she saw jashin in the mirror where her reflection was supposed to be

"l-lord jashin"

jashin smirked at the fear in sakura's eyes when she saw him

"yes hello again sakura-chan i came to tell you two things seeing how most of my floors get confused when they awake, but the first thing is that you weren't dreaming obviously and secondly you will be visited by another follower of mine he is my favorite priest if i must say so myself but that if for another time anyway he will be here in two nights time and he will teach you the way of my followers well then sakura-chan this is goodbye for now"

just as fast as he came he left. sakura sighed

'looks like we're going to have company'

'YA BUT WHEN DO WE GET OUR REVENGE I WANT THEM TO SUFFER'

'for the love of k- jashin inner stop that i told you to win you need patient's something my inner self obviously does not have'

sakura yelled in her head before walking into the shower and taking a nice hot shower to cool off. once sakura was done she got into a pair of black pajama shorts and a white spaghetti strap pajama shirt.

"oh lord jashin please make tomorrow worth it"

sakura began to pray but then was interrupted by inner

'HEY IT WILL BE WORTH IT THINK ABOUT SASUKE'S FACE WHEN HE SEES US ALIVE SO YOU BETTER BE THANKING LORD JASHIN FOR THIS'

'why don't you thank him to inner'

'BECAUSE BAKA I AM YOU'

sakura rolled her eyes and then continued praying once she was done and her head hit the pillow she drifted off into dreamland. when sakuras alarm went off it was about 5:30 am

"fuck i'm late mother fucking alarm clock"

sakura yelled running all over her she had a shower and everything but when she put on her regular clothes they felt so hot

'i can't wear these it to hot'

'SAKURA WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT IT'S LIKE PERFECT TEMP FOR YOUR CLOTHES TODAY'

sakura shook her head

'its too hot i'm changing'

sakura opened her closet to find any clothes that weren't hot on her. finally after 30 minutes she found a simple red and black crop top that had short sleeves on it and a short black skirt that had red trim around it. sakura finished her outfit by putting her long pink hair into a ponytail

sakura was walking out of her house when she saw something at her front step it was a two bladed black and silver scythe with the top blad going left and the blad unger that going right it also had a large bulky chain that had little spikes on it and lastly there was a choke that had the jashin symbol and a note that read

_dear sakura-chan,_

_i know i never really gave you the stuff that you needed to be a real jashinist so i sent one of my followers to get this to you today and give you this note well then this is a good bye sakura-chan and don't forget the sacrifices hidan who is coming tomorrow night will tell you about them and show you so i will let it slip until the night hidan arrives._

_you god,_  
_jashin_

when sakura was finished reading the letter/note she folded it neatly and put it in her bra. then she put the choker on and attached her new weapon to her back

'ok im ready'

sakura thought before rushing to the meeting point. as sakura came closer and closer she could see naruto and sasuke already showed up

"hey guys"

sakura yelled and when she stopped naruto ran up and hugged her

"see sasuke-teme sakura-chan is completely fine although she did change her look"

sakkura just looked at her wide eyed and sakura smiled at him

"sasuke-kun what's wrong"

sakura asked keeping up the fangirl act. naruto looked at sasuke and he had put his emotionless mask back up

"nothing"

he said and walking over to the gate and leaning up against

"sasuke-teme why do you have to be such a jerk to sakura-chan she has done nothing wrong to you"

naruto growled and him and sasuke were about to get into another fight when kakashi popped up

"yo"

"you late"

sakura and naruto yelled why sasuke just 'hm'ed

'FOR THE LOVE OF JASHIN I HATE IT WHEN HE DOES THAT CAN WE SACRIFICE HIM'

'baka we don't know how to until we meet hidan tomorrow night'

inner-sakura growled at the thought of having to wait till this hidan guy showed up so they could finally sacrifice sasuke

"so kakashi-sensei what's our mission"

naruto snapped sakura out of her thoughts and she looked at kakashi

"ya kakashi what is the mission tsunade-sama wouldn't tell anyone"

"well we have been getting reports lately of people seeing a akatsuki member around here for the past three days now and the hokage wanted us to check it out but we are not to engage in battle unless they attack first understood"

"yes kakashi"

both sakura and naruto said, well naruto added 'sensi' when her said it and sasuke well he 'hm'ed again. sakura sighed mentally as all four of them left as all four of them searched it was soon becoming bark and they had to make a fire.

"so sakura-chan where did you get that cool weapon from"

naruto asked the question everyone wanted to now even kakashi wanted to now because he actually put down is perverted books for once

"well you see i ordered this a while back and it just now got to me"

sakura said making up a quick story that she hoped everyone believed but sasuke who was still wondering how she was not dead he was positive that he pierced through her heart and even if he didn't no one could recover that fast not even kyuubi. all night sakura could feel sasukes eyes on her

'god is he going to do this every time i see him'

'PROBABLY SEEING HOW HE REALLY DID KILL YOU AND THE NEXT DAY YOU SHOWED UP FOR THE MISSION'

'wow really encouraging inner'

after a few hours everyone went to bed and sakura volunteered to do the first watch. when sakura found a good tree to sit if she layed back and started to think

'i wonder what the hidden guy looks like'

sakura thought as she got out the note/letter from lord jashin

'hmm it said he was coming tomorrow night'

'I HOPE HE'S CUTE'

'inner you heard lord jashin he said that he was his bet priest meaning that he was devoted to no one but lord jason's teaching in which he is going to teach me so i can also please lord jashin'

'YA YA YA BUT IF HE'S CUTE AND YOU DON'T FLIRT WITH HIM I'LL KNOW YOU FOR ALL ETERNITY'

'ya you can do that now can't you'

'YA NOW PAY ATTENTION SOMEONES COMING'

as soon as inner said that my hand was on my blad faster than someone could blink

"calm down bitch i ain't here to hurt ya'

"who the fuck are you come out so i can see you"

sakura said still having her hand on her weapon. when the stranger walked out into the moonlight to where she could see him. she gasped when she saw the the man in front of her served lord jashin

"y-you're a follower o-of lord jashin"

sakura stuttered still in shock but she had moved her hand away from her blad. the man just smirked and looked at the pink haired girl

"hell ya and you must be the bitch he sent me to teach right"

sakuras eyes widened

"y-you're h-hidan"

the smirk on his face only grew wide red

"who the hell do you think i would be fucking kakuzu"

hidan laughed why sakura just tilted her head she was about to say something but the kakashi, naruto, and sasuke were all beside her in fighting position

"k-kakashi naruto...sasuke-kun (she about gaged at this one) you guys are wake"

"ya and was a good thing you yelled sakura-chan or who know what this guy would have done after all he is in the akatsuki"

when naruto said that sakura actionly looked at hidan and not his medallion she saw that he had silver hair that was slicked back and lavender eyes that she thought where hypnotising and he also had a akatsuki cloak but only one arm and half of his really toned chest was covered

'DAMN HE AIN'T HOT HE'S FUCKING SEXY SAKURA'

's-shut up inner i can see that'

"sakura"

kakashi yelled dragging her out of her conversation with herself

"y-yes kakashi"

"stay focused we don't know if he will attack"

as soon as kakashi said that hidan bursted out laughing and then became services

"sorry to burst your fucking bubble hatake but i ain't the one going to sacrifice you to lord jashin na that ain't my fucking job my job is to teach the bitch to do a ritual and teach her in the way of jashin just like he wants'

naruto looked confused

"who are you talking about no one in kohnan who join the akatsuki there a bunch of sick psychotic freaks just like you"

naruto yelled and hidan's face just light up in amusement  
"you sure about that brats"

kakashi was trying to figure out who he was talking about and well sasuke he was very very very slowly putting it together so in other words he didn't know either.

'ahh i can't take it anymore'

sakura though

"i'm the fucking person you slow ass bastards god i hated this place since sasuke killed my parents and the reason sasuke has been weirder than usual is because he fucking killed me last night and i'm alive thanks to lord jashin"

sakura yelled from the the back and everyone but hidan went wide eyed

"sakura-chan stop messing around this isn't funny"

naruto said looking at sakura with eyes that were pleading her to say she was joking or something. hidan smirked as sakura started to walk pass her old team and over to hidan

"sorry guys but don't blame me blame sasuke and your fucking hokage who i plan to kill next time i'm in kohnan"

sakura said with her back turned to them. sakura looked up at hidan and smirked

"leader-sama is probably waiting for me and lord jashin said he would let the sacrifices slid come tomorrow so can we go"

sakura asked and hidan graded onto her waist and pulled her close before both of them were swallowed up by a thing of darkness. naruto was in tears he had lost another friend and this time he was there to stop her but couldn't

"damn it"

naruto yelled and slammed his fist into the tree branch that he was standing on. kakashi looked at naruto with pity and then was looked to where sasuke was at but he left during all the competition. kakashi sighed as he went over to naruto and helped him up so they could give their report to tsunade.


	3. Chapter 3 wtf hidan

when hidan let go of sakuras waist they were in the headquarters of the akatsuki. sakura and hidan where in a hallway it was a basic hallway with the walls painted black hidan walked over to the dupple doors that was only feet away from them sakura just watched him until he opened the door and motioned her to follow him and she did

'please jashin-sama don't let them chop off my head and use it as a score ball of something please'

sakura pleaded in her head why walking with hidan into the dark room really the only thing that was lighting the damn place was i fucking fireplace so ya it was dark. sakura was looking in all directions of the room until she ran into someones back she looked up and saw hidan standing in front of her growling. her eyes widened really fast and side stepped so the leader could see her but she couldn't really tell what he looked like the only thing she knew was that he had the rinnegan and was really tall

"you are sakura haruno correct"

"y-yes"

sakura said trying to keep her voice steady

"i am pein the leader of the akatsuki i am to be addressed by leader-sama or pein-sama understood"

"y-yes l-leader-sama"

'fucking voci why would you talk right'

sakura thought before pein began to space again

"i understand that you are immortal like hidan here correct"

sakura nodded her head not trusting her voice

"so you have the same skills as hidan"

sakura shook her head

"n-no leader-sama lord jashin told me when he made me immortal that he was sending hidan to train me in the way of the jashinist"

pein looked at sakura and nodded

"everywell you may join the akatsuki but we do not have enough rooms so you will share a room with hidan and you will be partnered with hidan and kakuzu"

"yes leader-sama"

hidan and sakura said before he dismissed them and they left. as sakura ran up to hidan she looked at him

"so where is our room and when are you going to teach me to sacrifice and not to mention i also need help to master this"

sakura said pointing to her scythe. hidan glared at sakura who glared right back at him

"bitch stop fuck glaring at me"

"i could say the same thing about you dicksucker"

"why you little-"

hidan was cut off by a blonde boy with blue eyes

"hey hidan un hows the cuttie"

"shut the fuck up bitch"

hidan and sakura said at the same time which made the blonde's eye twitch

'grate in two hidans'

he thought before walking off. sakura looked at the blonde who they passed and then back at hidan

"who the fuck was the bitchy lesbian"

sakura asked and hidan laughed

"who the transvestite thats deidara and he ain't a fucking lesbian he's just a fucking bitchy tranfestint"

sakura looked back at the so called man

"well fuck he could have fooled me"

"he did bitch any way here is the room you take the fucking sofa"

"fuck no you take it"

hidan twitched a little and sakura smirked. hidan turned and looked at her with a pissed off look

"listen bitch i aint taking the fucking sofa you are"

"like hell i am the only reason i'm fucking with you is cuz lord jashin said that you were the best priest he had and wanted you to teach me and what ever lord jashin says goes now i'm taking the fucking bed"

"bitch i said i was"

"and i said i was dicksucker"

"stop fucking calling me that damn it i fuck pussy not dick"

"really we fuck could have fucking fooled me like deidara did with his fucking jinder"

(sorry deidara fans but hey you have to say i was a little confused about his jinder to when i first saw him)

"why you little mother fucking bitch"

hidan said grading his scythe

"oh you what to fucking fight bring it dick head"

sakura yelled grabbing her scythe and then the fight of two immortals began.

(ohh kakuzu ain't gonna be happy)

as sakura and hidan blocked hits and dogged each other for about two hours they had pretty much destroyed there room, the kitchen, and the living room and let me tell you kakuzu was pisses off actualy no he was probably 20 times passed all that day sakura and hidan had to clean up and both where cut two weeks pay. when sakura and hidan were finally done they were exhausted

"i hate that fucking stitched bastard i hope lord jashin lets him burn in the lowest pits of hell"

"i'm with you on that on"

sakura said flopping down beside hidan on the bed

"oi what the hell do you think you're doing"

"hey dick head didn't you see we destroyed the fucking sofa and i ain't sleeping on the floor so deal with it"

sakura said and the grinding

"or you could go and sleep with your boyfriend kakuzu"

"why you little-"

before hidan could finish sakura smiled at him

"i was joking dum ass"

sakura said before rolling her back to him and going to sleep

'lord jashin why the hell did you have to put me with her please tell me'

hidan asked before falling asleep next to sakura. the next day sakura woke up with her and hidan wrapped together

'jashin-sama what did i do i deserve this is it because i haven't sacrifice yet if thats it then why am i the one punished he didn't tell me how to'

sakura pulled out of her thought when she heard hidan waking up. hidan opened his eyes and lavender mixed with jade and hidan smirk

"what did the bitch fall for me and couldn't get enough"

"fuck off hidan and let me go i need a fucking shower"

sakura said trying to pry his arms off her waist

"aw come on sakura we now you fucking love this"

hidan said pulling her closer to him

"hidan"

sakura yelled

"yes bitch"

hidan said inches away from her face and this made sakuras face turn a bright as a tomato

"hidan i swear to jashin if you even so much as thin-"

sakura was cut off by hidan's wet lips pressed up against hers she tried to push him away but as far as he was concerned that would happen. so sakura did what any self respecting imortal do to another immortal but first she needed his tongue in her mouth so she opened when he licked her bottom lip for entrance and as soon as he was in she was about to bite his tongue off but her was just too good

'jashin-sama why me'

sakura thought why hidan flipped over so he that he was on top of her

(ok people i'm going to be a huge meaney and say till next time cuz thats it)


	4. Chapter 4 the hunt and new feelings

now that hidan was on top of her sakura thought this was fair enough and tried to push hidan off again, but hidan wouldn't let that happen instead he removed one of his arms from sakuras waist and grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them up over her head. hidan removed his lips from sakura and smirked down at her

"hidan get off me"

sakura said trying to wiggle out from underneath him

"i don't think so bitch"

hidan side removing his other arm from her waist and reaching behind his bed and pulled out a pair of cuffs that were attached to the front of his bed and he smirked when sakuras eyes got wider

"fuck hidan let me go this ant fucking funny"

sakura said trying desperately to get out from under him and hidan's smirk only grew more

"who said anything about this being a kock bitch"

hidan said before putting the cuffs on her

'damn it hidan as soon as i'm out of here i'll cut your fucking head off and use it as a fucking basketball"

sakura said before hidan pressed his lips to hers and kissed her and forced his tongue into her mouth this time. as hidan kissed her his hands moved from her now changed wrists to her red and black crop top and ripped it off showing off her gray bra that had black flowers on it. when hidan got her shirt off her unhooked her bra and through it onto the floor with her now ripped shirt

"hidan i fucking swear if you don't-"

sakura was cut off again by hidans mouth. when hidan pulled away he looked at her

"will you shut the fuck up and just deal with it"

hidan said and sakura was really angry now

'deal with it he want me to deal with is'

'SAKURA I AGREE WITH HIDAN DEAL WITH IT YOU AIN'T GETTING OUT OF IT AND PLUS LOOK AT HIM HE'S FUCKING HOT AND ANOTHER THING WHO ELSE IS IMMORTAL LIKE US AND WORSHIPS JASHIN-SAMA LIKE US'

'no one but kakuzu is immortal like me and hidan'

'REALY WOULD YOU FUCK THAT STITCHED UP OLD MAN WHO MAY I ADD ISN'T EVEN CUTE'

'you got a point...fine i'll deal with it'

sakura finally gave into her inner who did have really good points after all if she did fall in love with someone they would grow old and die why she would stay young and well not die. as sakura finished her thoughts hidan was taking off his pants and boxers and leaned into her with his erection close to her entrance

"what you aren't going to yell anymore bitch"

hidan said looking at her

"will you shut the hell up and fuck me already"

hidan smirked and nodded his head and then with full force he shoved his dick into her. as hidan began to thrust faster and faster sakura screaming with pain and pleasure

"d-damn... it….. h-hidan"

she moaned as he kept hitting her g-spot. hadan just ignored her as he thrusted fast

'fuck i'm already about to cum'

hidan thought as he came closer and closer to that point. when hidan cum sakura let out another moan when she cum just a second after. when hidan moved out of her and laid on top of her both were breathing heavily

"damn that was-"

"fucking awesome"

sakura said looking down at hidan and smiling. hidan looked up at her and grinned like a chaser cat

"fuck ya wanna go again"

"wanna take these cuffs off first"

sakura asked and hidan's grin turned into a smirk

"but you look so fucking sexy like that"

just as sakura was about to yell at him there was a knock at the door

"hey hun if you two are done get out here leader-sama has something to tell us un"

deidara yelled from the other side of the door before leaving

"well fuck looks like we have to go"

sakura said a little bit pisses off. hidan sighed and removed the cuffs

"get dressed bitch"

"what the fuck am i supposed to wear i have no fucking clothes you ripped them off of me remember"

hidan over his shoulder at sakura why he looked for a clean pair of boxers and paints

"theres some white wrapping type over there in that box cover you tittes with that"

hidan said pointing to the box beside her. sakura got it out and did as he said she also taped her thighs

"ok i'm fucking covered now what"

hidan sighed

"do i have to fucking tell you everything"

hidan said grabbing her shirt and skirt that were ripped and a pair of scissors and cutting them more. when he was done the crop top looked like a small jacked and the skirt was cut so there was a piece in front that covered her womanhood and in the back that covered her ass finally there was a string like piece connecting both pieces of cloth. hidan handed both to her and told her to put both of them on. again she did as she was told and walked over to the meiro

"damn i look good like this"

sakura said to herself why hidan put his boxers and pants on and then his cloak

"whatever put your fucking cloak on and lets go"

hidan said at the door. sakura grabbed her cloak and walked over to hidan and they left their room to go to the meeting room. as they entered the room everyone had already taken their seats

"you're late"

a red haired man said lining back into his chair that was beside deidaras

"we're here arnt we so shut the fucking up sasori"

hidan said before taking his set and sakura sat in the empty chair that was between hidan and kakuzu, the leader cleared his throat and got everyones attention

"everyone as you can see we have got a new member sakura stand up"

sakura instantly stood up in front of her chair and the leader continued

"this is sakura haruno she will be partnered up with hidan and kakuzu...sakura you can sit down now"

sakura nodded and sat listening to what the leader said about her

"also she is immortal like hidan so sakura i will introduce you to the rest of the akatsuki"

as pein went through the akatsuki sakura noticed that the only girls in the akatsuki where her and a girl with dark blue hair named konan who was the leaders partner and there was also this childish member that kinda reminded her of naruto except he wore a mask and his name was tobi like her he was in a three member team with deidara and sasori. as the leader went on about their plans to seal all the tailed beasts sakura sat there talking to inner

'SAKURA YOU NOW WE SHOULD PAY ATTENTION'

'ya i know but its just so boring i want to go and sacrifice someone'

'WE WILL BUT FIRST HIDAN-KUN HAS TO SHOW US'

'hidan-kun since when did you start to call him that'

'JUST NOW DON'T YOU THINK ITS CUTE'

'are you trying to make me throw up inner'

'YA WHATEVER I KNOW YOU THINK ITS CUTE ANYWAY YOU REALLY NEED TO PAY ATTENTION I THINK PEIN NOWS YOUR NOT'

'fine but this is not over'

sakura finished her conversation with inner and listened to peins speech

"finally kakuzu hidan and sakura will go after the 2 tails and the 9 tails understand"

everyone nodded their heads

"good dismissed"

everyone walked out of the room why pein and konan walked out another door that sakura thought was a door to peins office. as sakura followed hidan down the hall she had bored face on

"hidan when the fuck are you going to teach me how to sacrifice jashin-sama will be pissed at me if i don't get a sacrifice to him today"

sakura said in a bored voice and hidan sighed cuz he was fucking tired of her asking him that

"fine i'll teach you when we leave"

hidan said as they headed back into their bedroom to grade their weapons and anything else they needed. hidan just graded his scythe, and a bottle of baby oil for his hair, sakura grabbed her scythe and a brush and a hair tie. as soon as they both where done they headed out for the 9 tails seeing how they already knew who he was and pulse naruto was the closer one as well because the 2 tails was in Kumogakure somewhere.


	5. Chapter 5 hidan gets a kid

as hidan sakura and kakuzu raced through the forest on there way to konoha they passed through a small town where hidan taught sakura how to sacrifice and just like a true jashinist she was so fucking happy and a little high off the blood. when sakura and hidan finished their sacrifices to jashin sakura found that she wanted more blood shed  
"hidan i want more"

sakura whined as hidan's eye twitched a little by her whining

"well then bitch cut loss and start the saricicing"

sakura had a huge smile on her face at that

"in the name of jashin-sama this village will be slaughtered"

sakura yelled and hidan smiled

"for jashin-sama"

hidan yelled before they started to cut people in half and some where killed with their renewal. sakura was on the other side of the village cutting up people when she came across a mother with a 3 year old in her hand of course the women was begging sakura to spare her son. sakura smiled with a blood covered face at the women and pointed her scythe at the women

"tell me does this boy hold great impotans to you"

"he's my son why would he be important to me"

the women yelled and sakura just tilted her head and held the scythe closer to her neck

"women do not yell at me...now tell me why would you protect only your son and not yourself i mean wouldn't you start to hate him once you're dead seeing how you died protecting a worles brat who has no power at all"

"you're wrong he does have power and he will grow and kill you you heartless murderer"

sakura laughed a sick twisted laugh and cut the woman's arm why he son screamed louder and louder why crying

"women jashin-sama will watch you burn in the lowest pits of hell"

sakura said as she made the jashin symbol under her in blood and the brought the scythe to her mouth but before she licked the blood sakura spoke

"women you should be quite honored to be a sacrifice to jashin-sama in his rachwal and not a slaughter"

with that said sakura licked the blood and turned into her skeleton form and stabbed her shoulder and the women screamed in pain

"jashin-sama take this women as one of my payments for you wonderful gift'

sakura yelled to the heavens as she stabbed her heart and her blood ran down her and the women screams died down and all that was left was a screaming 3 year old and the screams of other civilians and the sound of burning houses and shops. sakura pulled the end of her scythe out from her heart and smiled at the 3 year old when hidan appeared by her and looked at her not paying attention to the kid

"hey bitch you done yet kakuzu ant going to wait for us for ever you now the old stitched up bitch is probably already bitching about us be late"

sakura was looking at the kid who became quiet as soon as hidan appeared and this made sakura interested in the kid

"hidan i have a question for you"

sakura said still looking at the kid. hidan noticed that she was looking at something and turned his head in that direction only to find a little boy about 3 years old and imately he knew what sakura was thinking

"oh fuck no bitch you are not taking that little brat with us"

"but hidan he stopped crying as soon as you came and look he likes your scythe"

sakura said and hidan looked at her with a look of confusion until he felt something or someone tug on his scythe on his back. hidan's eyes grew wide with anger

"sakura get this little fucker off my scythe"

hidan yelled trying to get the kid off him and sakura just laughed

"come on hidan don't you think he could become a little jashinist please and if jashin-sama doesn't like him then we can always sacrifice him"

sakura said with puppy dog eyes and hidan's eye twitched again

"fine but get him off of me"

hidan said still trying to grade the little brat why sakura laughed she grade they boy and smiled at him as he held onto her why he was in her arms

"so hidan what should we call him see how i never really got his name from his mother"

" how the hell should i now i can't and another fucking thing i ain't helping you take care of that brat"

"fuck"

hidan and sakura looked at the kid

"what did you just say kid"

when hidan asked he sounded a little happy

"fuck you"  
hidan light up a smile

"i like this fucking kid jashin-sama would be produced"

"ya ya i still can think of a fucking name for him"

sakura yelled which made the kid hold tighter to her

"oh sorry kid"

"i now how about Ryu"

sakura looked at hidan with a confused look

"ryu"

"ya you now like a dragon"

"hmm ryu ya lets go with that"

"ryu"

the kid that was now named ryu smiled at that

"well then lets see what kakuzu's going to say when we bring ryu back"

sakura said laughing and hidan just smirked. ryu on the other hand looked at the two and smiled. when sakura and hidan got to kakuzu with ryu still in sakura arms kakuzu about had a melt down

"what the hell did you two do back there"

kakuzu yelled thinking about how much money that brats going to take up if they kept him

"shut the fuck up kakuzu it a kid and i got him from a women i sacrificed i'm going to train him to be a very strong jashinist so stop you damn bitching already"

after sakura yelled that ryu pointed a finger at kakuzu

"bitch"

ryu yell and this made hidan and sakura burst out laughing

"see even a fucking 3 year old thinks you a bitch kakuzu"

hidan said in between laughs, sakura couldn't even talk because she was laughing too much and kakuzu well i think his pride when a little down the drain and a vein popped.


	6. Chapter 6 that's one way to kill a kage

**sorry i haven't updated in i while anyway here it is hope you all like...**

it had been about a week now since sakura got ryu and well hidan lets just say ryu within the week had turned into a little hidan and they were already outside of konoha, sakura sighed because she knew that ryu couldn't fight right yet seeing how he was only 3 years old so sakura made a clone of herself and gave ryu to the clean and ordered her to take ryu far away and keep him safe the clone did as she was told and left. once sakura hidan and kakuzu were left alone the three immortals snuck into konoha sakura stopped hidden by the crowed and turned to talk to hidan and kakuzu

"you two go find naruto you two should check the raman bar here it's his favorite spot but be careful kakashi is probably with him"

"where are you going"

kakuzu asked looking at her and sakura just smirked

"i have a old friend to visit"

sakura said before taking off to the hokage tower and hidan and kakuzu took off to get naruto. as sakura approached the hokage tower she walked up to the front of the door and looked up to see two ambu eyeing her but she was hidden under a black cloak her and the others changed into. as sakura walked in she stopped at shizune's desk. the girl with short black hair and black eyes looked up and smiled

"may i help you"

shizune asked and sakura nodded and decided her vocis

"i need to see the hokage fast its about the akatsuki"

shizunes eyes went wide and nodded and told sakura to follow her. sakura smirked under her hood that hid her face and pink hair as shizune knocked on the hokage's office door and waited for the enter in between that time sakura scraped her and go some of her blood on her kuni without her knowing. sakura smirked again under her hood as shizune and her entered the the office only to see two ambu standing beside the hokage like always.

"my apprentice here tells me you have information about the akatsuki so please remove your hood so i can see who you are"

sakura laughed a little and the ambu and shizuna went on gared. sakura made the jashin symbol under her with her blood

"tsunade i'm surprised you don't remember your own student even after you betrayed her"

sakura said removing her hood and showing her face that had a twisted smile on it. the ambu were about to attack but sakura liked blood off of a kunai and turned into her skeleton form before they could do anything. one of the ambu attacked her cutting her arm but sakura didn't scream no it was shizune who screamed in pain and sakura smirked tsunaba ordered the ambu to stop attacking when she figured out that sakuras was somehow connected with shizune and any pain or scratch sakura gets so does shizuna

"sakura how are you doing this"

sakura just laughed

"tsunade don't you see you and shizuna will be given as a sacrifice to lord jashin as payment for bringing me back to life and giving me immortality after sasuke killed me"

tsunade looked at sakura wided eyed

"s-sakura i-i never kne-"

"don't give me that bullshit you and the elders are obsessed with that uchiha brat, when he killed my mom and dad what did the elders and you do you let him go and told everyone they were killed on a mission and then ordered me to tell no one sasuke did it"

sakura yelled

"and now since sasuke took something from me and you let him go jashin-sama will see that you burn in hell because it is a sin to let the evil go after they have committed such acts"

with that sakura stabbed her heart and killed shizuna. tsunade screamed and tear rolled down her eye she ran over to shizuna and tried to heal her but her heart was already dead. sakura oh the other hand just pulled out the end of her scythe and cut the ambu who went after her in half in less than a minute. sakura walked calmly to tsunade with a twisted smile

"tsunade don't worry shizuna was good lord jashin will make her one of his sex slaves really she is a lucky girl but you you would not please lord jashin you have sinned too much and there forth you will burn"

sakura said almost to her but tsunade stood up and turned around with one swift move and broke the ground into. sakura jumped back before she could get caught in the hole.

"like hell i don't know how you got you immortality but you damn god does not exist you have completely lost it when you left with hidan of the akatsuki"

tsunade yelled when she was running toward sakura to punch her again. sakura dodge her attack with ease why shaking her head

"none believers shall be cleansed do to the sacrifice but you will still burn jashin-sama does not show mercy to those who have wronged his children no matter how clean you get from being sacrificed"

sakura said before putting her scythe back on her back and doing some hand signs that were so fast that even uchiha itachi couldn't see

"Shi no te"

sakura yelled and a pair of hands reached out from the ground and held tsunade down why sakura walked over to him

"now tsunade be good why i get everything ready i want to send you to lord jashin with style"

sakura said with a smile why tsunade still tried to get out of the jutsu but that wasn't going to happen any time soon

"sakura you'll never get away with this other ambu are on the way"

tsunade yelled still trying to get out of the grasp. sakura still painting a large jashin symbol with shizune's blood just smiled

"oh thats where youre wrong right now there probably looking for the building i made it invisible with a jutsu i created to make anything invisible. tsunabas eyes widened as she desperately tried to get away. when sakura finished she walked back to tsunade and smiled

"don't worry tsunade i'm sure jashin-sama will not put you in the lowest pits of hell when you leave made the second but not the first but then again jashin-sama can do anything he wants so i can't really say he may not even put you in hell oh well who knows"

sakura said before she started to pry to jashin. after a few minutes of prying sakura got up and walked closer to tsunade and brew the jashin symbol on tsunade's forehead with her own blood as sakura did this she kept prying. once the symbol was drawn sakura made a cut on tsunade with her scythe. the cut was from the bottom of her neck to the bottom of her bellybutton. of course the cut wasn't deep enough to kill her but now sakura could see tsunade's bra but she didn't care. sakura soon pressed a pressure point to make tsunade paralyzed from the neck down. once tsunade couldn't move sakura moved her to the center of the jashin symbol and made her hands connect with the two ends of the upside down triangle and bothe her feet were connected to the top of the upside down triangle. sakura walked a foot or two away from the symbol and made her own with the blood that came from her foot. now sakura was standing in the middle of that and she liked tsunade's blood off the scythe and she turned into her skeleton form again. tsunade's eyes grew wide she knew that she was dead now because of two reasons one she couldn't move and two sakura had now linked them together

"sakura don't do this please"

tsunade begged. sakura looked at her old teacher and smiled

"don't worry tsunade you'll be ok once you get to jashin i have cleansed you of all sins now thats why this took so long i was prey to jashin-sama to forgive you and make you into one of his sex slaves and i also cleansed you with shizune's blood and she was good so now you will be forgiven"

sakura smiled and then slammed the end of her scythe into her heart and tsunade died. sakura prayed to jashin again once she had killed tsunade

"jashin-sama please forgive tsunade for all she has done i have cleansed her so please at least make her a slave"

as sakura finished she felt like someone was watching her. sakura turned towards a mirror that tsunade had in her office and instead of her reflection jashin was in the mirror

"sakura-chan"

he began

"do you really wish for me to not make her suffer"

sakura shook her head

"no jashin-sama i do what her to suffer but please i beg of you save the pits of hell for sasuke"

jashin smiled and laughed a twisted laugh

"i knew you would never forgive her, alright i'll make her a slave but just a slave"

sakura bowed and thanked jashin before he disappeared. once sakura was finished thanking jashin sh left the tower which made it reappear. sakura ran up the streets to find hidan and kakuzu

'inner do you feel them'

sakura asked her inner self who helped her a lot with finding people because she was better at sensing chakra then sakura was

'YA THERE THREE MILES FROM US AND THERE ARE ALSO A FEW OTHER CHAKRA SEARCHERS THERE AS WELL'

'well whose'

sakura asked as she ran faster to where inner had told her to

'IT'S ASUMA SHIKAMARU INO CHOUJI AND NARUTO'

'alright'

with that sakura pumped more chakra into her feet she ran as fast as she could to the nara forest. after about an hour she was there she saw kakuzu hidan shikamaru ino and naruto asuma's body was laying lifeless by chojis. asuma only had a cut on his arm which meant that hidan sacrificed her and chouji had a hole in his heart which meant kakuzu got another hart

'great now old stitches can live longer'

sakura thought stopping at a tree right behind kakuzu and hidan. her chakra was hidden so that only hidan and kakuzu could tell

"so the bitch finally showed up what took ya so fucking long"

hidan shouted and kakuzu sighed

"hidan shut up and let her be she had her reasons to be late"

the old man was right she did have her reasons but she didn't care what they thought

"sorry guy i was busy meeting an old friend"

sakura yelled jumping down and standing in between theme. hidan and kakuzu could easily tell she had finished a ritual or two because she had a hole and slashes in her clothes. hidan was drooling because sakuras clothes were already really revealing but now it was just a small thing of white wrapping tape and her small jacket that kept hidden from seeing her breast although hidan was sad to see that not a single thing was cut on her lower half her thighs were still wrapped and the dark red cloth wasn't cut but still to hidan she looked hot and if they weren't in enemy territory right now he would have fucked her right there. kakuzu on the other had was old fashioned and though that she was way too revealing before her clothes were cut up but now this hell no he would not stand for this

"sakura put you cloak back on we don't have to sneak around anymore"

sakura nodded and when kakuzu tossed her her cloak she put it on immediately because she knew kakuzu was old fashioned and didn't like her outfit infact i it was up to her she would wear her cloak more but she always became too damn hot in it and had to take it off sooner or later. as sakura finished putting on her cloak naruto began yelling

"sakura-chan why don't you come back to the village tsunade would allow you back with open arm and sasuke disappeared after you left to please sakura-chan come back please"

sakura shook her head at naruto which made his heart drop but what crushed him was what sakura said

"naruto tsunade wouldn't do that because she's with jashin-sama being a slave i sacrificed her and shizune and lord jashin was really happy about them coming shizuna became a sex slave and tsunade a salve"

sakura smiled the twisted smile that hidan oh so love but the others beside kakuzu who was use to it went eyes with surprise and was a little scared

"forehead stop messing around your scaring me"

ino said hoping that she was lying or that this wasn't real and all a bad dream of hers. sakura looked at ino and blinked a few times

"i wasn't messing around tsunade is gone i sacrificed her or as you would put it killed her"

ino gasped at how heartless sakura sounded she put her hand over her mouth and tier began to stream down her face and naruto he was wide eyed and had unshed tear in them and shikamaru was speechless he couldn't believe that one of his best friends killed the hokage and wasn't even sad about it in fact she looked happy about it. shikamaru collected his self only seconds after thinking that

"ino naruto the sakura we know is gone this sakura in front of us is completely different she killed the hokage which means she's enemy and a s-class enemy at that ino wiped her tears away she couldn't believe this was happening but it was and she had to protect the village. naruto on the other hand had teirs finally running down his face he had lost both his best friends sasuke had disappeared and sakura she wasn't the sakura he knew she was the s-class criminal, the cold blooded murderer sakura. ino new naruto was having a hard time with this and so she put her hand on his shoulder and smiled

"don't worry naruto we'll get through this"

inos smiled faded and her voice became a little low in sadness

"but right now we have to stop her"

naruto nodded and wiped his eyes. sakura sighed and shook her head

"fucking idiots"

was all the three heard before three more sakuras where behind the and two of them stabbed kunis into ino and shikamaru had instantly killing them why the third one behind naruto stabbed him with a nitel that had knocked him out and paralyzed him. why all of this was going on sakura continued

"you and kakuzu took this long to take them out and get naruto really see i haven't even been in this battle for a hour and it's already over thanks to me dear jashin why of all the followers you had why did you make me go with hidan"

sakura said the last part looking up at the sky with her hands together in front of her face. hidan became a little annoyed and kakuzu just looked at shikamaru and ino

'hm she didn't stab the harts just the brains i must say thank you sakura '

kakuzu thought before taking inos and shikamaru's hearts why hidan and sakura went back and forth. once he was done kakuzu walked back over to the two and sakura and hidan stopped talk

"lets go and bring the older one he had a bounty on his head and a large on at that"

kakuzu said as hidan picked him up and they were about to leave when sakura stopped

"holed on a second i need to summon my clone and ryu back"

sakura said before doing her supper fast hand signs and within seconds the clone appeared holding a sleeping ryu in her arms. sakura took the baby and the clone disappeared and she began walking up to the two

"ok we can go now"


	7. must read :'(

_**MUST READ...**_

_**ok hi everyone it's me akatsukixsakura4ever and well i'm posting this to tell everyone who love hidasaku like i do ... **_

_**that i will not be updating this fanfiction anytime soon for three reasons **_

_**1.) i need to work on some new fanfictions i have in mind **_

_**2.) i need to wrap up my akatsuki highschool **_

_**3.) i ran out of ideas for this one **_

_**(if you could send me some ideas about how to end this fanfiction that would be really helpful)**_

_**so these are the reasons i have to stop this fanfiction for a wile and i'm really truly sorry for everyone that likes it,**_

_**but i don't like the fact that all of you have to wait like weeks for a new chapter so please help me find away to end this **_

_**:'( good bye and i love you all and thank you to everyone who read and liked my hidasaku fanfiction :'(**_


End file.
